1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling a flywheel rotor assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,592 to Olmr et al. discloses one type of rotor assembly for use in an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,146 to Tuggle et al. discloses a hand held gas engine blower with another type of rotor assembly having starter pawls connected to a post of the rotor by a pin. Flywheel rotor assemblies having spring biased starter pawls have been manufactured and used for many years. However, assembly of the springs and starter pawls to the rotor has been accomplished by hand because of the problems that would be encountered by use of an automated assembly process. Assembly of components by hand can obviously be more expensive and time consuming than that of an automated process. The unique shapes of the members involved and the potential effect of magnetism from the permanent magnet, that would cause members to be inadvertently and unintentionally moved, prevented an automated process from being used. Thus, assembly had to be accomplished by hand to prevent these problems.